1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a device for holding personal articles such as eyeglasses and the like. More particularly, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to a device that holds eyeglasses or sunglasses, pens, pencils or any other small object and includes capabilities for dispensing items such as medicines or confections. The device may be attached to any surface such as appliances, furniture, computers, clothing, clothing accessories and flat surfaces such as automobile visors and books where a user may stow personal articles in the device and/or access items for dispensing from the device.
2. Background Art